


Coming Down

by Guardian



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Autofellatio, Felching, Frottage, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/pseuds/Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gave Angel a bit too much of that demon aphrodisiac... two days ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

Once in a while, Angel's got this look in his eyes that means you won't get away without a hard buggering. I recognize that look when I see it. Fortunately for me, when it happens, he isn't running around soulless and sadistic. Unfortunately, it's been the third night in a row now. Scratch that – I think it's the same night. I just keep blacking out.

He's watching me when I wake up again. My body still feels like a wreck, and it's just because the bastard must have been plowing into me for hours. I really should just give him permission to ravage me while I sleep, take a tranquilizer and work it out in the morning.

Actually, I think I already tried doing that.

I can definitely feel it, because every muscle from my hips and down feels like it's been pulled, or is in such a state of overwork that it's numb and tingling.

Still that predatory look in his eye, now with a bit of hungry fear. He's waiting for me to give him permission, but I'm not sure if I have the strength to even just let him have me again. 

I told him demon aphrodisiac was powerful shit. Actually, I didn't tell him much of anything other than, Happy Anniversary, sweetie. It had been more of a joke at the time. The demon at the shop warned me to only go for so much. Stupid me, more has to be better. Best sex in your life, guaranteed, unless you're too buggered out to enjoy it. It was supposed to be a gift for him that was a secret gift to me, but it seems he's the only one benefiting from it now. Round eighteen (I think) and still going strong. One of us might die from exhaustion before this wears off, but then I remember that we did have some blood at least, even though we ended up having sex in the middle of it. Literally. Can't fucking resist those eyes.

So it's kind of foolish to think I could resist them now. Already I start to turn and open up for him. He comes in so eager, kissing at my neck and chest because he's too wound up to really do anything but grunt and scream my name and sex vocabulary words. It's the only way he can say, _Thank you for this_ , I guess.

"Angel," I mumble, pulling at him enough to keep him from jumping right back on. He sinks against me, hips working softly so that his cock starts poking at my leg. Goddamn. "Too tender to do another round, pet," I tell him, hoping he has enough sense not to just do it anyway. He kisses me again, slower this time and plants a few chaste kisses on my face as if to reassure me that he understands. I swear I can still feel my hips rolling from the earlier go. I'm not sure how long he kept fucking me while I was passed out, but I would guess that he never stopped.

Poor boy's still got it raging, too. Lucky that the demon spell keeps it from falling off or rubbing raw. It seems to be getting better, though, because it's gone from the verge of brutal, uncontrollable fun to almost sweet sex with a lot more control. He's still got to get off, though, and I'm not sure how much longer this will go on or how to stop it. Not sure I want to stop it until it really becomes at problem. Seems to be wearing off just fine.

"You can rub against me," I tell him, and he immediately starts to hunch his hips against me like some dog in heat. Bloody hell, this shouldn't be half as erotic as it is just to have him thrust against me, to feel his wet cock slide against my back. He continues this for several wild thrusts and then puts his hands back on my ass and spreads me open. I'm about to protest, worried he's too far gone to listen to what I said when I feel his thick cock slide along the cleft of my ass. I swear softly instead and wait. He pulls up on my hips, hauling my ass to a better position, I guess. I feel wide open and vulnerable, but instead of pushing into me, his cock slides along my ass. The tip of his cock brushes against my hole on the way down, and then more so on the forward thrust, but doesn't slip in.

This energetic new fucking begins, and the results are so amazing that I just want to lift myself up and demand for him to fill me again. Instead I feel him seize up, his thrusts more harsh and irregular. He comes on my ass, leaving slippery tracks with his cock. After he's come, he gets a moment of more control, and it almost makes me regret that in some ways, realizing that the wonderful things he's doing are going to stop.

I'm rock hard when he gets off of me, mumbling apologies that barely seem like words. He flips me over and kisses me again instead, seemingly the only way he can communicate, not that I mind. I don't mind at all, in fact, I just make sure to nudge his belly extra hard with my dick until he gets the hint. Poor git nearly trips over himself to take care of it, but when I think he's going to suck me down, he pushes up my hips instead, hard, until I'm rolled up so tight, my knees are near my ears, my ass is completely exposed, and I'm staring my own cock in the face, so-to-speak.

His hands press down firmly on my thighs to keep me in place, and then he starts licking everything. He licks all of his fresh come off of my skin. He licks over my tender hole and up to my balls, then focuses on my hole again. After a few licks, he unexpectedly pushes his tongue in and begins to eat out what he's deposited in my body over the last few hours.

Fuck, I have to get off. Now My hand flies to my cock, the other one still on the bed trying to keep myself steady. I jerk wildly for a second, then force myself to slow down so I can enjoy this moment. When I open my eyes I realize that the tip of my dick is literally inches away. If I just arch my neck, I can – _holysoddingfuckingfuck_. 

Just a lick is mind-blowing, and after a couple more that make my cock twitch, I've already found my favorite way to put my tongue. It's so wrong, but with a little more effort I can take the head of my cock into my mouth. Angel must've seen what I'm doing because his licking is even more vigorous, taking care to put extra pressure into those licks, fucking me with shallow thrusts of his tongue. With a full-body shudder, my cock jerks and spurts onto my tongue, my cheek. Bloody hell.

As soon as Angel sees this, he drops my hips and lets them rest on the bed once more, but he's on me so fast that the relief is only temporary. His hands grasp my head, his tongue lapping at what come hit my face instead of my mouth, and then kisses me, sharing my flavor between us. Everything tastes and smells strongly of sex, of the two of us. Even while I soften and sigh from release, his cock is refreshed and urgently pressed against my stomach. 

Fucking hell, this is going to be a while.

 

x


End file.
